lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Thax
Overview Appearance Thax's appearance is very human like, rather than a demon look like that of Dabura. Thax seems to have a muscular and tall frame to his body as well. He possesses redish pink hair that stands up with two bangs hanging down his forehead, one being slightly larger than the other. Even though Thax possesses a human like appearance, such as his peach skin complexion, he still does retain some if his demon traits. Thax has four small fangs in his mouth along with black eyes with red pupils. His most notable feature is the scar that runs down the left side of his face. It is unknown how Thax obtained this scar, but it is suggested that he may have obtained it through battle. Thax's clothes are a dark gray gi with a blood red sash and ankle bands. As this seems to be the traditional outfit he usually always wears. Personality Thax's personality can best be described as unpredictable, irrational, psychotic, and inhumane. Although very intelligent, Thax's desire to kill can sometimes lead him to be irrational and spontaneous, even going as far as willing to die along with his enemy. Because of this he is extremely dangerous due to his full relentless evil and unpredictability. He is also completely free of restraint and has no trace of sanity and, because of this, is extremely volatile. He retains his inane personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. Although highly irrational and insane, Thax possesses a large amount of intelligence and ability, even going so far as to call him a genius. He uses this to his advantage in battle, making him a great fighter and strategist. Thax also is a great manipulator, as he uses his psychotic nature in using that uses cryptic speeches, mind games, and brute force to make his opponents fear him. Thax's unpredictability is largely due to his inane nature. Not really knowing what his next move is, Thax personality can switch between that of a cool and collected man, to that of a psychopath as he generally exhibits tremendously uncontrollable rage and is uplifted by the very idea of bringing destruction and inevitably crushing his enemies. He loves nothing more than to destroy things, as shown by his wanton destruction of planets for little more than intimidation. Thax also has a tendency to toy with his victims (as evidenced by his statements, such as "If you'd just let me kill you all before, you wouldn't be dealing with this pain now.") and enjoys playing with his feeble foes with sadistic sarcasm, often teasing his opponents with a plethora of 'free punches'; Thax himself rarely has anything to fear from any opponent he faces, which may have contributed to his arrogance. It is implied that Thax might have grown insane from living with pain and fear endured in the depths of Hell he was thrown in by Whis. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball 75 million years before Age, Thax was born in the depths of Hell. Thax is hinted to be the "Demon of Legend" or the most powerful demon in existence, as he is part Demon and part Makaioshin. Years after his birth, Thax creates a rip in Hell between Otherworld and the world of the living, as he wanted to destroy everything in the universe, as he wanted to later rebuild it in his own image. After years of destroying planets, solar systems, and even galaxies, Thax reaches a new level of power. Harnessing the evil and sins of the universe, Thax begins to grow even more powerful, becoming a universal threat. Realizing the threat Thax has become, Bills and his attendant, Whis make there way to stop Thax due to unbalancing the universe. After a confrontation, a battle unfolds. Bills is soon taken out by Thax, and Whis becomes heavily injured. Whis would soon unleash his full power to overpower Thax. Not wanting Thax to cause a disturbance in the universe again, Whis places 4 locks on Thax's power to heavily weaken him and would place him in a sleep induced coma before banishing him back to the depths of hell. Category:Pages added by UltimateGohan98 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II